


Sneaking

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Smut Prompt, Sneaking Around, Sort Of Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny and Steve think they are being sneaky, silence is the key.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148





	Sneaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrittenFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/gifts).



Danny’s on the couch, awake, waiting for the lights to go out upstairs. He sighs, full house tonight, Junior’s home and Mary flew in for a visit, bringing Joanie with her. Finally the light turns off, he gives it another forty odd minutes before he gets up. He silently makes his way up the stairs, taking care to avoid the fifth step, because it creaks. Wincing when the hinges grate together, he steps into the room just as the light comes on. He wildly gestures for Steve to turn it off, which he promptly does. He crawls onto the bed, grinning and settles himself in Steve’s lap, kissing the corner of Steve’s mouth. 

“Hi sailor”

“Danny! What are you doing here?”

“Well if I have to tell you then I’m not doing it right”

He leans in again, kissing Steve with intent this time. Steve kisses back for a few seconds before he breaks the kiss and holds Danny at arm's length. 

“We can’t! Thin walls.”

“Well then I guess you just have to be extra quiet” Steve doesn’t respond so Danny continues “but if you can’t .. I’ll just go to sleep”

He tries to move away but Steve’s hands are tight on his hips holding him in place.

“Pff I can be quiet, Navy SEAL remember? You on the other hand .. “

Danny narrows his eyes and slaps Steve’s chest, hard. 

“Fuck you McGarrett, I’ll be so quiet I’ll be putting a Carthusian monk to shame!”

He kisses Steve hard and despite his earlier protest Steve deepens it almost immediately. Danny smiles when he backs away, he holds up one finger to his lips in  _ shhh _ gesture before he pushes Steve flat onto the bed. He hovers for a moment, taking in the sinful display beneath him slightly puffy, red lips, bright hazel eyes reflecting the natural light in the room, chiselled chest, pebbled up nipples, dark treasure trail disappearing into black boxers. He can’t help but let his fingers trail down the same path. Steve’s stomach muscles spasm as the feather-light touches reach the elastic band. Danny licks his lips, scoots down and tugs the boxers out of the way. Dipping down he glances up at Steve and winks just before he sucks in the head. Breathing through his nose he slowly takes in Steve’s entire length. He gives himself a few seconds to adjust to the familiar feeling of Steve’s taste, scent and feel. He pins down the slim hips as he swallows. Steve’s hips buck and a tiny mewl escapes him, Danny loves it. He keeps up the suction, curling his tongue around the head every time he moves back. Steve’s fingers are carding through his hair, tightening every time he swallows. Eventually he pulls off with a wet pop and smirks at the disappointed sound coming from Steve. Standing up he loses his own boxers as Steve kicks off his. He rummages through the bedside table looking for the lube. Annoyed that it’s not where he left it, he flashes a look at Steve only to stop short when he sees him grinning and holding up the tube. Danny mouths ‘ _ asshole _ ’ at him as he moves back onto the bed and slips his leg over Steve’s waist. He sucks in a breath as their cocks align, sitting up he grabs the lube from where Steve dropped it. Squeezing out a dollop, he reaches behind him, fingering his own rim. Steve’s hand drifts over his hip and Danny sighs as a long finger pushes in besides his own. He pushes Steve’s hand away and slicks up Steve’s leaking cock. Taking a deep breath, he leans forward and places a hand on Steve’s chest. His other hand keeps Steve’s cock in position as he slowly sits back down. Steve’s eyes are near black, his face contorted in intense concentration and Danny knows he’s fighting to keep silent. Danny plants his hands on his thighs and starts moving. He rolls his hips back and forth, faster and faster. Steve’s fingers tighten on his waist, whimpering softly as Danny rides him. Danny has to bite his lip to keep quiet as Steve’s cock brushes against his prostate. He feels a drop of sweat slide down the side of his face, his hands are slipping over his skin as he tries to hold himself steady. Sparks shoot up his spine and he knows he’s close. Sitting back he gyrates his hips, allowing Steve’s cock to press against his prostate almost continuously. He bears down with a sigh as he cums quietly. He’s still catching his breath when Steve ninja’s him onto his back, with his leg draped across Steve’s arm as his lover draws back and thrusts back in to the hilt with enough force to shake the bed. Steve sets a brutal rhythm and Danny soundlessly cries out, hands fisting the sheets as his prostate is battered. Steve is rough, driving into Danny as he chases his own orgasm. Danny yanks him down into a kiss and Steve’s rhythm falters, thrusts slowing down until he’s just slowly circling his hips against Danny’s ass. Danny softly mouths  _ ‘Cum for me’  _ into Steve’s ear, clenches his muscles. Steve's whole body stiffens and Danny quickly takes his mouth in a harsh, deep kiss, swallowing the cry that he forced from his lover as he cums. Steve slumps forward, breaking the kiss as he pants into Danny’s neck. Eventually Steve gently pulls out and settles next to him. 

“Jesus Danny. Fuck.” 

Danny smiles, rolling into Steve’s side.

“I agree. Now get me a towel, I’m leaking.”

Steve huffs out a laugh, smacks a kiss on Danny’s bicep and silently crosses the room to the dressoir. Several minutes later they are both sort of clean and settled for the night. Steve promises to wake him up when he goes out for his morning swim so no one will be the wiser as to where Danny slept. With just Junior in the house this was easy, although Danny thinks the young SEAL suspects that there is more between his bosses. They never talked about coming out, they sort of silently agreed to keep it between them. Lately Danny has been making noise to at least tell their family and team but Steve so far has deflected every time he starts the conversation. He feels a soft kiss at the back of his neck and he smiles into his pillow. 

“I won”

Danny opens his eyes, all thoughts of sleep gone.

“Excuse you? You did not  _ win  _ anything, Steven. If there was a contest rest assured that I won it.”

“No, no, you made a noise, you talked before me.”

“It was a quiet whisper! And you are lucky I ..”

Steve shifts them and claims Danny’s mouth in a tender kiss.

“Shh you’ll wake our guests.”

Danny tugs him back into a kiss, biting Steve’s lip in punishment but immediately soothes it with his tongue. They lazily make out for a few moments before he regretfully breaks the kiss.

“ _I_ won, which means that _you_ are making me breakfast.”

He turns onto his side and closes his eyes, sighing as Steve plasters himself against his back. Sinking into sleep easily with the love of his life wrapped around him.

******

Steve wakes him up at the crack of dawn and he moodily makes his way downstairs. He sighs, he’s beginning to hate the couch. He must have fallen back asleep because the next thing he knows he’s spluttering into a cushion that’s been slapped into his face. 

“You’re not fooling anyone, you know.”

“What? Fooling? How?”

Danny is pretty sure they were beyond quiet last night so he keeps up his ‘who me?’ face.

“Oh my god, seriously. Fine be that way.” Mary sighs “Coffee is ready and please tell Steve to buy a new bed, this one creaks up a steady rhythm during the night.”

She shakes her head at him as she shuffles back upstairs. Danny’s face burns as he folds the sheets on the couch, it’s still burning when he grabs a cup of coffee. When he hears the tell tale creak of the fifth step he rushes into the downstairs bathroom, he’s had enough embarrassment for this morning. 

When he comes out a good twenty minutes later, Steve is at the stove scrambling eggs, with a side of sizzling bacon. Junior is at the table involved in a battle of wills with Joanie over a piece of cutlery. Mary is at the cupboard, pulling out plates and she gives him a smirk. He discretely gives her the finger. Steve turns around as Danny tries to move past him.

“Morning Danno.”

He then proceeds to give him a lingering kiss, right there in the kitchen, in full view of his sister and Junior. Danny’s face is burning again when he mumbles a good morning.

“I’ve been informed that I’m being an idiot and that we are shopping for a new bed today.”

Danny groans as he collapses into his chair, he focusses on Joanie because he’s not willing to look anyone else in the eye. Junior clears his throat and turns to Mary.

“You can borrow my old earplugs. I’ve got new ones, custom made, I sleep like a baby every night”

Danny throws up his hands in defeat as Mary and Steve burst out laughing. 

  
  


Fin

[Prompt list](https://murphyhatesme.tumblr.com/post/615805830456066048/smut-prompts)

**Author's Note:**

> Right, as I said on a roll hahaha   
> This is a smut prompt fill from the lovely WrittenFire, she picked 21 - First one to make a noise loses.   
> My mind came up with this. I hope you liked it, thank you for reading.
> 
> *English is not my native language, any and all mistakes are my own. If you do happen to spot one please let me know.   
> **The list link is just above in the fic, if you see one you like please feel free to give me the number and I'll see what I can do with it.


End file.
